Blood Lust
by sinfulrose13
Summary: Sonic had hurt Amy in a little game of truth or dare and she got lost in a mysterious forest , with a vampire wandering around in search of a meal. Who is this vampire? Will Amy make it out alive? I do not own any of the sonic characters they are owned by SEGA and Archie Comics. (Hope you guys enjoy please don't flame if you don't like the pairing don't read! BTW its a Oneshot)


Bright red hot sparks rushed up into the air and quickly disappear in the red brick fireplace, where a bunch of cedar wood was being added to the hungry fire, who greedily engulfed the entire log eating away at the bark slowly. With a wave of his hand and a few coughs, Tails retreated from the smoke and went back to his spot on the couch, next to his best friend, Sonic who was lounging on the arm of the couch. The party that started with laughs and greetings had died down to an awkward silence and boredom.

In Tails' light yellow living room Knuckles was leaning against the wall near a window with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest as if he was sleeping. Rouge who had sorta invited herself to the party was poking his cheek with a green bendy straw with an amused smirk, seeing how long it would take before he would yell. Amy was sitting on the tannish colored carpet in front of the coffee table, playing a game of go fish with Cream and Cheese.

"Do you have a six?" Cream asked and looked at Amy.

"Go fish, do you have a two?" Responded Amy.

"Would you stop that!" Knuckles growled finally reaching his breaking point and caught everyones attention in the room. Rouge tried to stifle a laugh as he glared at her.

"No I'm bored and its fun to annoy you Knuxie." Rouge said smiled

"Go find a different source of entertainment before I clip your wings bat-girl!" He snarled angrily.

"Don't start!" Snapped Amy just as Rouge was about to comment back. Rouge sighed and looked around the room.

"I was just trying to have some fun, its not like we're really doing anything anyway..."She said softly under her breath.

"Sorry this isn't a really great party." Tails said softly with a sigh.

"Hey its a great party little bud, its just not everyone showed up." Sonic said resting a hand on his shoulder and giving him his signature wink and thumbs up.

"Thanks, Sonic."

Cream then shyly spoke out.

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" She suggested. The boys groaned some not really wanting to play the game.

"Come on boys! It will be fun!" Amy said and grinned in delight looking mainly at Sonic.

"Lets not and say we did." Muttered Knuckles who was tempted to just walk away from the party and go back to his island and relax.

"Well its either that or we could just play spin the bottle..."Rouge offered hiding a smirk.

"OK truth or dare it is!"

The girls grinned and Tails pushed the coffee table to the corner of the living room and they all sat down in a circle. Rouge looked around at the group.

"So who is going to start us off?" She questioned and Cream shyly raised her hand a little.

"Ok Cream pick someone to ask." Amy instructed smiling. Cream scanned the group seeing some of the boys trying to avoid eye contact hoping they wouldn't be picked.

"Tails? Um..truth or dare?"

Since Tails wasn't much of a daring person he picked truth and Cream though of a question.

"Hm..Tails have you ever wanted to be invisible?" Questioned Cream.

"Yeah only when I get really embarrassed though"  
She giggled a little and nodded understanding.

"Alright..hmm..Rouge truth or dare?" He asked the female bat who was sitting across from him.

"Give me your worst dare!" Rouge answered and gave him a wink. He blushed lightly and went with something a little more simple but a little funny.

"Rouge I dare you to kiss the person on your right's cheek."

Rouge grinned and looked to her right seeing that Knuckles was there. He stared at her.

"Don't even think about it.."

"Come on Knuckles its just a game"

"No way will I let yo-AH!" Knuckles flinched as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he started to rub it off as if she had just given him a disease, blushing the same color as his fur.

"Why you little-"

"Rouge its your turn!" Amy said quickly.

For a long time this game of truth or dare went on, it went to drinking a mixture of drinks to dancing around the room with a bucket on your head. The laughs continued until everyone's sides ached. Soon enough Knuckles was dared to balance a cup of water on his face for 10 seconds He only lasted about 4 before Rouge said something about taking the Master Emerald and the cup fell off his face and poured its contents all over his lap. Sonic howled in laughter falling over.

"Clean up on isle three" He laughed and Knuckles growled at him throwing the cup at his head.

"Shut up Sonic!"He growled and was about ready to take a swing at him but then paused and an idea popped into his head. He smirked.

"Sonic truth or dare?" He asked Sonic as his laughs died down and he managed to sit up again.

"Dare!"

"Sonic I dare you to kiss Amy."

Sonic froze and Amy squealed happily looking at Sonic. Getting kissed by her hero? She couldn't help but be excited. But unfortunately that excitement and happiness turned to sadness and pain at his reaction.

"What?! No! Pick a different dare."Sonic said quickly shaking his head not wanting to kiss the pink female who was staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Sonic you scared to kiss a girl?" teased Knuckles.

"No its just...I uh.."His face started to turn scarlet. "I would never kiss Amy! I wouldn't ever want to!"

*Snap.*

Amy had felt as if her heart just broke into a million pieces. She teared up and and stood up angrily.

"Fine! You don't have to kiss me Sonic! I don't know why in the world I would ever want to kiss someone like you either!"She spat and ran out the door into the foggy night.

Everyone stared in mere shock at the outburst.

"Amy wait!" Cream said getting up and Knuckles grabbed her arm making her sit back down.

"Cream its best you just leave her be.."

Sonic had then realized what he had been saying. He didn't mean it like that. She was his friend, nothing more and nothing less. He just was uncomfortable with kissing one of his friends. Sure she liked him more than that, but he wasn't ready for that and if he had kissed her, he was afraid she would make it into something..more..The group was left to an unsettling silence.

Amy walked not knowing or caring where she was going, she was too busy wiping away her tears and sobbing to herself. A branch cracking snapped her out of her gloomy daze and she looked around. She was somewhere in the woods, she couldn't really tell exactly where though the thick fog had prevented her from seeing very much.

"H-hello?"She asked looking around, her heart beating rapidly. The more she walked the creepier it got, the branches were more twisted and bent, seeming to reach out for her. Creatures stirred and moved under the fog making her heart jump into her throat when she backed up into a tree and screamed in shock.

Not much father away a black and red hedgehog wandered around in the fog wiping blood from his muzzle and cleaning his chest fur of bloody stains. He had just finished off drinking the blood of some poor creatures but he still hungered for more. His ruby red eyes darted around searching for any sign of disturbance, his ears flicked trying to catch any little noise that might give away the position of anything hiding from him. He hungrily licked his lips and cleaned the blood away from his razor sharp white fangs. What could he find to satisfy the beast within him? He snapped his head to the left hearing a loud shriek of terror and smirked.

"So someone has wandered all the way out here? Hm..how foolish of them."He remarked and started to walk silently towards the direction of the scream.

Amy pulled out her hammer and started to lash out randomly in fear that something was attacking her. She panicked catching a glimpse of something black and she swung out at it and her hammer connected with something hard. She hit it again and realized it didn't move or grunt in pain, nothing. She reached out blindly and touched the cold surface of a tree.

"It was just a tree..but I could have sworn that thing moved.."She whispered to herself somewhat relieved that it was just her imagination. Or so she thought...

Shadow as silent as death crept up to a bush and looked at the creature that stood in front of the tree. Familiar pink fur, and annoying red dress, and that stupid hammer, he smirked. Amy would make a fine meal, he let out a purr imagining what her warm blood would taste like, the feeling of warmth dripping down his muzzle and onto his pure white fluffy chest fur. His mouth began to water in anticipation. How would he get this to work in his favor though? Her swing would take him out if he made a jump to bite her. But perhaps he could make things go smoother by sweetening her up a little? He cleared his throat and walked towards her.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"He asked softly making her jump and spin around.

"Huh?! S-shadow? Is that you?" She questioned sorta happy to see a familiar face, but still not entirely happy it was his face.

Shadow asked her again and came up to her closer so she would be able to see more of him.

"I..I got lost.." She answered making her hammer disappear.

"I don't suppose you know the way out..do you?" Amy added looking up into his crimson eyes. She shuddered some. Something was off about him...Something about his eyes..they looked different they told her he was not his normal self.

He chuckled some smirking more and stepping forward more making her back up into the tree she had hit.

"Why would I help you get out when this place is amazing? You should stay for a little, you might learn that this place isn't that scary."He said in a somewhat dark relaxed but icy tone.

She shivered at the sound of his voice as he drew closer to her face and put a hand right beside her head. Amy Squeaked some as his fingertips gently traced her chin making her look directly into his eyes.

"I-I really don't think I could learn to like this place...a-and its getting really late I should go home and get some sleep..."She said feeling her cheeks heat up. What was Shadow doing? Why was he being like this..especially towards her. He always acted like he hated her..but now it almost seemed as if..he wanted her?

"You can sleep later, and you haven't even given this place a try.."He answered and he closed the space between them pinning her to the tree. Amy struggled not liking where this was going, her heart belonged to Sonic! Despite how much he hurt her...how much he denies her...how much she does to impress him...The more she thought about it the more she started to realize that Sonic would never love her like she had always dreamed...caught up in her thoughts Shadow had drawn even closer, brushing her hair out of her face smelling her sweet scent. He could hear her heart beating faster, the scent of fear ebbing off of her shaking body. He looked up at her puzzled expression knowing she had zoned out and he took this to his advantage.

Shadow gently brushed his lips against hers in a passionate loving kiss. Her cold soft lips pushing up against his own warm gentle ones. He gave a low growl in pleasure trying resist the urge even more. He wanted it so bad. Something about this annoying girl drove him wild for blood.  
Amy's eyes widened in shock at the kiss. He had just kissed her, right out of the blue. At first she attempted to push him away but instead of driving him off he just made the kiss rougher each time. Soon enough she grew to like this kiss gently putting her hands on his silky soft chest fur and kissed back. Flicking her ears she heard him growl in pleasure and gently lick at her lips. Shyly she parted with her eyes closed along with his as his tongue darted into her mouth, exploring every inch.

Craving more of her sweet taste he sucked on her tongue wrapping his around hers pulling her into a seductive french kiss. He felt her face grow warm as she let out a small moan of pleasure. After several moments he pulled away letting her breathe not wanting to suffocate her to death..yet. Catching their breath he looked into her emerald green eyes. If only she knew how this was going to end, she wouldn't look so happy. He took a deep breath and started to kiss her neck knowing he had her trapped in seduction. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side enjoying the butterfly kisses up and down her neck with a sharp intake of air.

"Shadow~" She moaned softly. Amy had never know how sexy and romantic he could be. He had always given off this leave me alone before I kill you attitude. Now..could it be possible that he loves her? Does her story not continue with Sonic? Does it now continue on with Shadow the dark mysterious hedgehog? She started to imagine what it would be like being held in Shadow's arms more often. Thinking of what Sonic would say.

"But Amy I do love you please don't go with Shadow!" Sonic would beg her feeling guilty for what he now would be missing. Would she ever look back and think twice about being with Shadow? No! She liked this part of him in fact she loved Shadow more than she loved Sonic at this point. Sonic didn't ever care about her..he only cared if she cooked him something or was forced to care enough to save her from Eggman. He never cared about Amy...

Shadow took in a deep breath taking in her scent more. It was so intoxicating. He couldn't resist his urge no more! He hungrily started to nip at her neck finding the soft spot on her neck.

"Shadow? Shadow stop." Amy said as he grew rougher and started to bite down on her neck. Where was it? He bit down on a spot on her neck and she yelped. Found it.

"Shadow ow what are you doing?! Shad-AH!"She squealed in pain as his fangs pierced her neck. It hurt so much, like two knives were just stabbed into her throat. She couldn't find her voice to make yell at him..nor did she have the strength to get her hammer now. Her heart raced, what was going on? She felt herself grow colder and her energy drained more, the only warmth was her own blood sliding down her throat where Shadow greedily drank blood.

The rush of warmth sliding down his throat, the amazing taste of Amy's blood. No creature's blood he ever drank could compare to this messy drug. He lapped away at her neck and she managed to croak out a few words and her eye lids slide shut. He had drained her quite a bit and pulled away licking his lips not wanting to waste a drop. He was satisfied with his meal and took on her weight as her body leaned onto his. He purred kneeling down, allowing her head to rest on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled more. Such a sweet rose...Enjoying the iron taste still in his mouth he heard a voice shouting in the distance. It called out for Amy. He rolled his eyes and took Amy up into his arms.

"Sonic is calling you Amy..it seems he wants you back..but I'm afraid its too late..you have already been snatched away by me!"He said and teleported them both away from the forest.


End file.
